


Let's Pretend - How Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade Discovered They Love Each Other.

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 5, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to stop the attentions of an unwanted suitor, Mycroft invents a boyfriend who ends up sounding just like Greg. When the man concerned asks to meet Mycroft's boyfriend, he has no choice but to ask Gregory to take on the role. Greg agrees and things develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend - How Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade Discovered They Love Each Other.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by a wonderful picture of Greg and Mycoft about to kiss by Clarice82, used with her permission. [This is a link to the picture ](http://www.clarice82.tumblr.com/post/61661627551/sooo-well-what-should-i-say-i-love-them-so/) In her headcannon Greg is taller than Mycroft and I have reflected this in the story.) I would also like to dedicate this to aitlinmerrick who is a wonderful and an inspiration to this fan-fic writer.

Mycroft was in trouble. During the past few months he had been in the company of Paul David Reynalds, a colleague of his. It had come to Mycroft's notice that Paul had begun to hit on him. While Mycroft didn't despise the man, he wasn't the kind of person Mycroft wanted to spend the rest of his life with. In an attempt to discourage him Mycroft had invented a 'boyfriend'. After he'd spoken to Paul about him, he realised that he had described, in detail, one DI Gregory Lestrade. 

Everything was okay until the day Paul invited Mycroft to dinner and to stay at his country residence. 

“Why don't you bring your boyfriend?” 

It was all Mycroft could do not to splutter in to his whisky. After having regained his composure he looked at Paul. “Of course. I'd be happy to attend.” 

Paul raised his eyebrows. “And your boyfriend?”

“I'm sure he will.” Mycroft smiled at him, while underneath he could've cheerfully strangled him.

That was why, the next day, Mycroft found himself at New Scotland yard, heading towards the office of said DI Lesatrade. His swagger wasn't as confident as usual and he was more nervous than he had felt in a long time. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Greg's office door. After a moments hesitation he knocked.

An all too familiar voice answered, “Come in.”

Opening the door, he walked in. Greg was sitting at his desk. Looking up, he saw Mycroft and motioned him to sit down. 

“So what brings you here? Your brother got himself in to trouble again?”

“Err no.” Mycroft looked at him. “No. Sherlock is okay.”

Greg raised his eyebrows. “So if it's not Sherlock that's brought you here, why have you decided to pay me a visit?”

“I came to see you actually.” Greg looked at him oddly as Mycroft began to blush. “ You see Gregory it happened like this ….”

As Mycroft finished his tale, Greg couldn't help laughing. “ So let's get this straight, you invented a boyfriend and he just happened to sound like me?”

“Yes. I didn't mean to. By the time I realised what I had done, it was too late to change the story. If I had done he would have laughed at me and would have after me even more. I am sorry Gregory but the mere thought of it was intolerable. Everything should have been alright and would have been except...”

“Let me guess,” Greg watched as Mycroft squirmed a little in his seat. “... he's called you bluff hasn't he?”

As Mycroft's blush deepened, a pained look came over his face. “I fear you are correct Gregory. I have been invited to a dinner party and to stay at his house. The dinner is on Saturday the 27th of this month. That's in ten days time. He want's to meet you. I mean he wants to meet him. I fear I will be undone and my deception will be discovered. I have no idea what to do.”

Greg leant back in his chair and smiled. “Oh yes you do. I'm not as daft as you Holmes brothers think I am. I know why you're here. You want me to help you out right?” Greg watched as Mycroft's shoulders slumped in relief. “Don't worry Mycroft. I don't have a problem with this. I know how bad it can be to have someone come on to you when you don't want them to. In my case it was while I was still at school. There was a girl who had a real crush on me and just wouldn't take no for an answer. I just couldn't get through to her that she wasn't my type. In the end, I had a word with someone and the next time we saw her we kissed. The fact that it was my best friend Mike really put her off. Mind you, it got me a bit of a reputation. Not that I really cared.”

Mycroft laughed a little at that. “Well you really are a dark horse are you not Gregory. I had assumed that because you were married you were not inclined in that direction.”

Greg sighed. “No. I'm bi. It's just that I decided that I wanted to settle and get married. Unlike my ex, I was totally faithful to her. Mind you, it didn't stop me from looking at the odd manly ass as it went past.”

Mycroft smiled as he absently mindedly played with the handle of his umbrella, an indulgent smile on his face. “Mmm. A little window shopping is good for the soul.” The two men laughed. “Please try to get all your paperwork done Gregory. I shall be back soon.”

Greg smiled. “Alright Mycroft. See you later.”

Greg watched as Mycroft left his office. He couldn't help smiling and shaking his head, His life had certainly changed since he'd met the Holmes brothers. Sherlock drove him nuts, insulted him and at times made him feel like he might as well not be there. However, it couldn't be denied that the man was a genius and, wether Gregory liked it or not, he couldd see thing and make links in a way he couldn't do. As a result of which cases were solved. As for his brother, there was something about the man that lay beneath the suits that intrigued him. Sure he was a posh git who gave off the attitude that he thought the world was there to do his bidding. However, Greg couldn't deny he found the man handsome in his own way. He also knew that was why he'd agreed to help him. Even if there was no chance for him to really be Mycroft's boyfriend he could have fun playing the role. Maybe, just maybe, he might find a way in to Mycroft's heart. 

“Yeah. In your dreams Greg.” he gave a sigh and got on with his work.

A few hours later there was another knock at the door. After an invitation Mycroft walked in and sat down. Greg shut the folder on his desk and put it on the out pile. 

Mycroft gave him a smile that Greg thought lit up his face. He couldn't help smileing back. “Gregory, I have spoken to your superior and have arranged the next 12 days off for you. DI Dimmock has agreed to take over for you. I have explained to him about Sherlock and he assures me that, if the need arises, he will call on him. Another DI for him to break in.”  
“Don't you mean another DI for him to break? He's a bit wet behind the ears. Is it fair to do this to him?” It was all Greg could do not to laugh. 

“DI Dimmock is a big boy. I'm sure I'll be able to cope. Besides, John will be there to keep the peace.”

“Yeah and we all know how well that goes don't we.” Greg gave him a look.

Mycroft looked at Gregory. He really wished that he could disagree with him but in this case Gregory was right. “Alas my dear Gregory you are correct. DI Dimmock and thus the people of London may well not have the slightest idea of what is about to hit them. However, on the plus side, for the next 12 days it's not your problem.”

“Yeah, until all hell breaks loose between Sherlock and Donovan, I get Dimmock on the phone begging me to come back and you end up having to rush off to save the world.”

Mycroft couldn't help giving him one of his patent 'Really' looks. “Fear not my dear Gregory. I have spoken to Anthea and she is under stict instructions not to disturb me for anything less than an emergencey. I may need to spend an hour or so on the internet to check my emails to see if I need to give Anthea any instructions for the day. Other than that I fear I will be two busy to do anything else.”

“You will?” Greg responded.

“Of course. If you and I are going to pretend to be a couple we should get to know each other and spend time in each other's company. It will make us seem less ...” 

“Aukward?” Greg interjected.

“Well that's one way of putting it, but yes, less aukward.” Greg gave him a resigned sigh. “Not only that, we need to sort out some clothes for you. We will be staying there Friday and Saturday night so we need to make a good impression.”

“You don't have to lavish money on me. After all, I'm not really your boyfriend.”

Mycroft swallowed hard. He knew only too well that it wasn't real. For all that, he wanted to treat him in the manner that would befit a boyfriend of his, at least until it was over. If that meant spending money on him then he would. 

“It is alright Gregory. I have no problem with this. After all, to play the part one must look the part. To look the part one must dress the part. So that you dress the part, we need to get you something suitable. You will need to get a tuxedo for dinner Saturday night.” Mycroft hesitated. “I am sorry. Paul prefers the formality on such occasions.”

“Okay.” Greg gave Mycroft a determined look. “We can deal with that tomorrow. Tonight all I want to do is get something to eat and settle down for the night.” He gave Mycroft an appraising look. “I suppose I will have to stop by my flat to pick up the essentials and to bring my suits to see if there is anything we can use right?” Mycroft nodded. “Just wanted to make sure.”

“Of course and you don't have to worry about dinner. I have already made arrangements. We will eat at my place if that's alright with you.” Mycroft stood up.

Greg knew it was more of a statement that a question so he merely nodded. Getting up he pulled on his coat and headed towards the door. With a grin he said, Now why doesn't that surprise me!”

The two men walked down to Mycroft's car in companionable silence. After having stopped at Greg's flat they arrived at Mycroft's townhouse. This was how, over the next 9 days, Greg and Mycroft spent time in each others company.

Mycroft learnt that Gregory looked hot in a well fitting tuxedo and Harris Tweed was a good look for him. He had one pair of jeans that made his ass look good. He owned a motorbike that he promised to take Mycroft out on if he wanted. Gregory liked sport, especially football. His favourite team was Arsenal. Although he enjoyed modern music such as heavy rock, he also enjoyed trad jazz. He also learnt that Gregory liked to sleep in boxer shorts and giggled in his sleep. Mycroft also learnt that Gregory looked very endearing in the morning with his hair all mussed as he peaked out from under the quilt.

Greg learnt that Mycroft was a good cook and looked good in an apron. He really looked good in a suit. He also had a good eye for what suited Greg when it came to clothes. Hd did dress down occasionally and when he did he wore chinos, a shirt, waistcoat and no tie. He had a fantastic bum that was emphasised by his well fitting trousers. He owned and Aston Martin DB7 that he promised they would take for their trip. Greg also learnt that Mycroft had a secret passion for musicals. In one of the upper rooms of the townhouse he had a baby grand he loved to play to relax. Sometimes he would sing along to the showtunes. He slept in royal blue pjs and Greg thought he looked cute when he slept!

Also, although neither of them would admit it to each other, they were beginning to have feelings for each other. The more time they spent together, the harder it was becoming to accept that they were only pretending to be a couple.


End file.
